For All Eternity
by HinaChanMikkiChan
Summary: A forbidden love extended for all eternity. Ciel and Sebastian, master and servant. Lovers in demon form.
1. The First Taste

Darkness surrounded a field of white and black petal roses. A demon butler, clad in black walked solemnly among them, allowing the dark and light rose petals to brush past him, his expression distance and somewhat saddened. This demon butler was Sebastian Michaelis. In his strong arms sat his demon master, Ciel Phantomhive.

The darkness loomed around them as said butler walked solemnly through the roses. Nearing the edge of the oncoming cliff Ciel Phantomhive looked up to his demon butler clad in black and spoke.  
>"You are my butler."<br>Sebastian replied. "I am your butler… For all eternity."  
>The sad look in Sebastian's eyes showed how dearly he had wished to consume his master's soul.<br>"From now on, your answer will only be one thing. You understand, right?"

After those words were spoken a disappointed Sebastian leapt from said cliff edge allowing the gust of wind to pick up more of the black and white rose petals into the air. Ringing out after the figures disappeared was Sebastian's voice saying.  
>"Yes, my lord"<p>

Time passes without notice. Days turn into weeks. Weeks into months, Months into years. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed since Ciel Phantomhive had left London and the people he had once been close with. In reality only a mere year had passed since Demon Master Ciel Phantomhive left with his Demon Butler Sebastian Michaelis. Yet to the others that lived back in England, many were still mourning over his 'Death'. But as of now, time was nothing to be concern about when you're a demon. Nor was any type of food or drink.

However, old happens were hard to break. Having moved away from the ones he once held precious, Ciel Phantomhive now resided within the country of Japan. On the outskirts of Tokyo, yet close enough to not have to worry about such a terrible and long journey. The sun began to rise within the sign, a groan of irritation left the demon master as he turned over. The curtains were pulled open and tied back. Sebastian turned to his master before heading over to the tray he had brought in.

"Bocchan... It is time to awaken... You have a busy schedule today"  
>Sebastian started to pour the New Moon Drop tea into the cup. Of course by the human eye there was nothing pouring into the cup.<br>Ciel slowly sat up allowing his muscles to stretch as he let out an irritated groan once more. He turned, hanging his legs off the side of the bed as he let out a sigh. Looking to his butler, Ciels eyes flashed, showing a shimmering pinky color with the pupil in a slit before returning to the cold blue.

"Sebastian...What's my schedule for the day?"  
>Lifting his head slowly, Sebastian turned to his master before beginning to remove his nightshirt. Folding it, he placed it down and reached for his master's clothes for the day. As he began to dress him up he started tying his tie while beginning to tell his master of the schedule.<p>

"At 12pm you have a violin lesson with Ms. Isabel. 3pm you have a meeting with a new business partner. 6pm you shall be attending a ball hosted by Mr. Lucas."  
>Ciel looked down at Sebastian with a rather harsh look in his eyes while his lips were set in a straight line. To think he would have to attend a ball and have girls flail themselves all over himself and his butler thoroughly disgusted him. Tilting his chin up in a stubborn manner, Ciel scoffed and looked to the window.<p>

"Sebastian... I wish to make things more entertaining... for my new demon life."  
>Saying such words, an almost demonic laugh escaped the young master's lips causing him to have a sinister grin in the after math. Turning his gaze up to his butler, Ciel came to his feet and walked to him, standing up on his toes as he stared at his rather saddened eyes. He had many plans in mind for enjoying his new demonic life with Sebastian.<p>

"Bocchan...what do you wish to do, to make your life more… Entertaining?"  
>Sebastian's voice was full of curiosity. He would follow his master for all eternity. Protect him. Live with him. Anything for his master. Glancing down at his master, Sebastian lost as much emotion from his face as his could as he heard another sinister smirk come forth from his masters lips. Ciel had a rather defiant look in his glowing demon eyes which meant that he did not wish to tell the other at this moment. He would find out soon and until then, Sebastian would be left in wonder.<p>

What could Ciel be planning for the rest of eternity? Would he also be this cold? Will he demand Sebastian to make his life better?

Thoughts ran through demon Ciel's mind as many things could come to mind on how he would entertain himself. He knew of Sebastian's lust for his soul and a way to torment him was already coming forth from the darkest parts of the males mind. Ciel glanced to the side at the silent butler of his whom was always wondering in what Ciel would be planning. Sitting back within his mahogany chair, Ciel crossed his legs and ran a single finger over his lower lip before he came to his feet and turned to his butler.  
>"Sebastian… I want to test my demonic powers… I want to… eat a soul"<br>A grin came from the young Bocchan's lips as Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. Ciel laughed at the male's reaction and soon turned on his heel and walked out the door. His mansion was bigger than that of when he was in London. Oh how this would be fun! Ciel thought as the silent butler followed behind him.

Sebastian stared at his young master, hoping that someday he would give up this little torment of his even if it was just the beginning of his eternal life he didn't have to go try souls that instant but as it was his masters command he would teach him the way of the demon as any good demon butler would for his immortal master. As they walked through the darkened halls of the mansion Ciel had stumbled slightly, almost falling, Sebastian caught him in an instant, holding him close to his body as he did not wish to see his master hurt, even if he was a demon. Ciel pushed at the others chest and took a step away from him, telling him in his body language to keep his distance till he said so. Bowing his head in apology, Sebastian nodded slowly as he continued to follow. They had a few hours till Ciel's appointments started so Sebastian would show him the life of a demon. The girls falling for the darkness around him, wishing to be with him, how to fend them off or lure them in for a 'meal'.

However as they walked along the streets in silence, their dark, yet highly alluring aura made all the females close to them stare. Especially at Ciel whom seemed to fit so well into the dark outfit he wore. Ciel smirked, allowing his allure to capture the hearts of the girls. Oh how they would make a fine meal once he learned how. Yet as Sebastian watched closely at the males eyes, heart ache surrounded his chest. With a deep frown, Sebastian wondered why he was rather upset at his Bocchan for acting like this. Ciel glanced at Sebastian and stopped with a frown of his own as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared deep into the other demons eyes and spoke in a harsh, cold tone.  
>"Sebastian… I was speaking to you… Now tell me how to lure one of these… Beautiful ladies in as my meal"<p>

Sebastian hesitated at the sound of his master's tone. Lowering his head in respect he didn't know what had come over him in a second. He just felt like taking his Bocchan home and never letting any disgusting female near him. Only to cherish him forever, just him. He sighed gently as he lowered his head to his Bocchan's ear and whispered softly.  
>"First invite them to dinner My Lord. Then as they become absorbed in the night offer them some of the 'wine'. It won't be wine but a drug allowing them to willingly give their soul to you Bocchan"<p>

Hearing such an interesting way of collecting his first ever human soul to eat, Ciel had an almost sinister grin to his delicate lips. Ciel walked over to one of the ladies like a gentleman and with a charming smile. Sebastian stood behind his master, watching as an odd kind of pain ran through his body. 'Oh Bocchan… to think you would do this once you had become one of my race' A delicate sigh came from Sebastian's lips, hearing such a sigh; Ciel looked up at the male and frowned instantly.  
>"Is there a problem Sebastian?"<p>

Instantly shaking his head, Sebastian bowed his head in respect however, in his eyes, pure pain lingered. He wished to take his Bocchan into his arms and never let him go. That night, Ciel had devoured his first living soul. He sat within his cushioned mahogany chair with a satisfied grin on his lips. However another feeling overcame him, a different type of need. It was a need he wasn't quite familiar with. Ordering his forever faithful butler in, Sebastian wondered in and bowed before his master before looking to him.  
>"What is it Bocchan?"<br>Ciel looked up at him with a rather serious expression.

"I have this need… different from needing to feed… what is it?"  
>Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise before a sly smirk came to his lips. Walking to his master, Sebastian bowed before him, taking a hold of his hand and kissing his hand gently before looking to him with devilish and heated eyes.<br>"Bocchan... you are aroused… once one eats a human soul they wish to… use that sensation in pleasure… sex my lord" 

Hearing that, a blush came to Ciels cheeks as he stared at the male. Had he known such a thing would happen he would never had gotten the taste of a human soul. Now he did he would crave for more which meant, his need for release would grow as well.  
>"How do I get rid of it?!"<br>Ciel commanded Sebastian simply held a smirk to his lips as he leaned toward his master. Their lips pressed together and his contract hand ran over the others side slowly. The kiss and the touch caught Ciel by surprise; he gasped and slapped Sebastian making him pull back.  
>"How dare you Sebastian! Know your place!"<br>Holding his cheek, Sebastian looked up to his master slowly.  
>"But Bocchan… your need will only grow if you leave it as it is... please allow me too-"<br>Another slap landed itself across Sebastian's face. He grunted, his head turning to the burning fire in the fireplace beside him.

Ciel stormed out of the room, leaving his servant to think of his actions. Being stunned by two slaps by his only master, Sebastian remained in his kneeled position and let out a low sigh of sadness. He had wished that his young master would understand, but it was obvious that he had not yet gotten that part of the education completed. He rose to his feet, brushing the dust off of his knees, his eyes turned to the window to the bright moon, his eyes glow a dangerous red- pink colour as his pupils were slits. A smirk came to his lips, he would teach his master in anyway possible. Ciel in whom which was frustrated and irritated at Sebastian's actions, stormed through their mansion, a small growl emitting from his lips.  
>"How dare him! He has no right as a butler to touch his master in such a way! How disgraceful! Though, my body had reacted, it was like it urged to have the others touch"<br>A confused expression came over Ciel's precious features as he placed a finger to his lips. He remembered the feel of those lips to his, his heart had gone ecstatic and his body had the urge to meld into Sebastian's. A low tsk escaped his lips, irritated at himself for thinking such things about his butler! His butler of all people! Deep down, Ciel wouldn't admit to feeling something for Sebastian, after all he had been there for him for so long and he would never be able to repay him back like he could before, he knew that Sebastian deserved something but he wasn't sure what, he had planned to reward him with his soul, now that wasn't an option. He had to repay him, no matter how long it took. He would repay him.


	2. Sweet Sensation

After such a sweet sensation coursed through his body and made him feel alive, Ciel was craving more human souls, and now that he knew how to no one could stop him. He had every intention of going out ignoring Sebastian's rules to keep a low profile after his last feeding. But Ciel was stubborn, he didn't like to listen to his butler, yet a part of him had hesitated. He was strolling around his mansion, his mind wondering between consuming another delightful soul and the actions his butler had taken the night before. The press of their lips caused sparks to jump along Ciels pale skin and a tremor to run down his spine. Curious as to what it was he was feeling, Ciel turned and headed toward his massive library knowing Sebastian was off bound to be cleaning or cooking something. Upon entering his library, Ciel hummed and looked around with a curious expression. His library was massive; three of the four walls were lined from the ceiling to the floor with shelves filled with books. There were comfy red plush couches to sit in, a large glass door that let out to an outdoor veranda and within the middle where more shelves filled with books. Everything was perfectly organised into the alphabet and categorized and not a speck of dust lingered.  
>"Seems Sebastian's been keeping himself busy indeed"<p>

Knowing now how much Sebastian had time on his hands, a soft sigh parted Ciel's lips as he looked about his beloved library, here… He would spend most of his eternity reading every single book, taking his time to savour them and their essence. The thought had never occurred to him that he would ever get the chance to read so many books no matter how much he had desired it as a human, he knew it would be impossible. But now, his dream would come true, he had eternity to read all the books. Casually strolling through his library, Ciel didn't really know what type of book he needed but he took his time hoping that he wouldn't be disturbed while he was at it. Soon finding a book called _'How the body changes'_ it was about puberty which only seemed to confuse Ciel even more. Soon he took it off the shelf and sat down on the plush red couch and opened it up. He flipped to a certain chapter and as he read a bright crimson came to Ciel's cheeks as he realised what it was he had felt when Sebastian kissed him and why his body had felt so heated. Having been completely engrossed in the book, Ciel hadn't heard Sebastian enter the library as silent as a mouse. By the time he had noticed that Sebastian was behind him reading over his shoulder, it was too late.  
>"I see… you're trying to learn about what you felt Bocchan"<p>

"S-Sebastian! How many times have I told you to warn me of your approach?!"  
>Ciel let out in a slightly angry and yet happy tone. Sebastian allowed a sly grin to come to his lips as he saw his dearest masters' reaction and let out a soft chuckle. He leaned his body forward gracefully to bring his handsome features closer to that of Ciel's to stare into his sweet features.<br>"Bocchan… Your cheeks are red~"  
>Loving the fact that he was able to tease his master so easily, especially at this delicate age, Sebastian couldn't fight temptation as he looked at how pure and innocent his master looked despite his true nature. Sebastian placed a delicately gloved hand upon Ciel's pale cheek as he leaned closer and removed the book from his hands and placed it on the table beside them. Ciels heart was frantic as he felt the delicate gloved hand caress his cheek and the others face move closer to his own making his cheeks flush with an intense heat. Sebastian's heated breath brushed against those trembling pale lips that belonged to his master, he wish to taste the tantalizing skin once more, so long as he wasn't slapped again. Ciel on the other hand was staring at the taller males lips watching them move their way closer, a part of him took over, his mind became foggy and his breath raspy, he needed to feel the heat of the others lips and taste his darkness. Allowing his eyes to close halfway, Ciel felt Sebastian's hesitation before the warmth of their lips connecting caused electric shocks to consume his body.<p>

Feeling something overcome his body, Ciel was thinking of so many things at one time, he didn't understand why he felt this way toward his butler, should he allow this to continue? Should he give in to the heat and the need that was growing inside of him or should he stop it now before it got too much further and he tricked his butler into believing that he wanted this that he wanted to be exposed for what he really was. Deep down, Ciel was craving it, his body wanted it, he wanted to taste and feel Sebastian's darkness, to have it claim him. But before he could even think through his next action his body had reacted before he could stop himself. His lips pressed back up to Sebastian's tantalizing sweet lips, his arms wrapped around the strong neck to pull him down and to deepen the kiss and his body was arching up toward him, wishing to feel the tall, lean yet masculine body against his own. Soft raspy breaths came from Ciels precious lips as he gave in to the exotic temptation that was his butler.  
>An erotic surprise came to Sebastian's features as he saw a switch seem to flip inside of Ciels head making him give in to the temptation that he had been hiding for oh so long. Sebastian hummed gently as he felt their lips collide and roll together in a soft yet heated embrace. Testing the limits, Sebastian moved closer, hovering over his trembling master to allow the kiss to deeper and along one of his strong arms to snake around that thin waist. Hearing no protest, Sebastian let out almost an animalistic growl and allowed his sly, wet and warm tongue to slide from between his lips to run along Ciels, feeling it tremble beneath the feel. Unable to hold back his emotions behind demeanour, Sebastian pushed his heated tongue into Ciels innocent, dark cave. His tongue explored everywhere, Ciels teeth, the roof of his mouth and the insides of his cheeks. A delicate sweetness hung everywhere especially on that tongue. He sucked on Ciels tongue letting his own dominating tongue to wrap around it.<br>A soft heated whine came from Ciels lips as he felt such a dominating tongue enter his once innocent mouth to wrap around his own tongue. Ciels body twitched, his mind became foggy and his heart slammed against his rib cage, he couldn't stop himself, his instincts were telling him to give in, and for once… he allowed himself too.

Heat, passion, need, lust, desire, darkness, innocence, sweetness, everything that was being felt and tasted as the deep kiss continued between master and butler. Breaths were becoming hotter and raspier before finally the heat and tension was broken. Ciel pulled away letting out hot pants as he felt his cheeks blaze a bright red and his heart feel like it was going to leap out of his chest. Ciels eyes were hooded with heat and his skin was raised in Goosebumps, and beneath his clothing, innocent pale skin had a thin sheen of sweat from the intense session.  
>"S... Sebastian… I think… that is far enough… Any further…"<br>Ciel had stopped the session of heat and passion because… his past still haunted him. Ciel turned his eyes away aware that his body was already hot and flustered but he couldn't do anything about that, at least not yet. For now, tasting his butlers heated breath and tongue was enough to satisfy the deep desire within him.  
>Understanding his masters' words, Sebastian bowed his head and slowly moved away from him and helped him to his feet. He adjusted and fixed his outfit and hair though he also felt the intense need inside him, but for his master… he would contain it. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before Sebastian gazed up at Ciel who once again had his dark cold expression though his cheeks still remained a soft pink causing a smirk to slightly spread across Sebastian's lips. Raising one of Ciel's hands, Sebastian lightly kissed the back of it before he rose to his feet and bowed his head once more, his gloved hand against his chest where his heart resided.<br>"Bocchan… I have prepared you some traditional green tea and traditional Japanese treats. I believed that they are called dango and seem to be very popular here in Japan."  
>Nodding his head solemnly, Ciel followed Sebastian out of the extensive library, forgetting all about the book he had started to read as he now understood what it was talking about. Sitting within his large sitting room that lead out through large floor length double doors to the beautiful garden, Ciel sat comfortable, the door slightly ajar. The cool breath calmed down Ciels racing heart as he sipped his green tree and tried the Japanese treats, finding them rather interesting and different.<p>

Though as the sweet and savoury taste of the dango consumed his senses, Ciel was gazing out into the sunlight, and his mind wandered making him drop his guard. As he took in the sweet cool air a soft sound drifted to his ears, a kitten? It perked his interests and he rose to his feet, placing his tea cup down gracefully as he walked over to the little patio area and stood against the railing. The warmth of the sun, the touch of the breeze calmed the rest of the restlessness in Ciels body as he heard the soft call of a trapped kitten. Glancing around leisurely, Ciel spotted a small hunched over figure within one of the larger trees. Tiling his head out of curiosity, Ciel leisurely walked over and saw soft blue fur shivering amongst the trees bright green leaves. Taking in the sight of the bark on the tree, Ciel started climbing, easily finding the right hand and foot holds until he was straddled upon the thick branch that the kitten was perched upon. The kitten who thought it had been doomed looked up from his huddled figure and locked eyes with the both, more out of surprise than anything else. Ciel felt himself be drawn into those odd coloured eyes, his own flashing the same pinky-red as Sebastian did on occasion and yet the cat remained, usually animals bolted at the sight of the colour, this one however was different. The cat remained as it lay just gazing up oddly at the boy who had climbed the tree at its call. Seeing deep into the boys' eyes, the cat must have sensed something as he rose to its paws and stretched before slinking its way up to the males' hand. Ciel gazed at the cat nuzzling against his skin and felt the faint vibrations of it purring before a hiss and a growl of pain came from Ciels lips as the little kitten sung its teeth into his fleshy wrist. Blood welled up from the bite marks, pure crimson running down pale white skin stood out as if it was not authentic. Ciel went to curse at the kitten for marring his skin but it was gone. Looking around almost frantically in more of surprise then fear but the blue kitten was nowhere near him or in sight for that matter. About to call for the kitten, Ciels voice was cut off from someone else, someone worried. 

"Bocchan! What are you doing up in a tree?! Is that… blood I smell?! Bocchan are you injured?!"  
>Sebastian cried out almost frantic himself, he had come to serve more tea to his master and noticed he was not in his chair and figured he was in the garden. Having ventured into the garden, Sebastian and his keen sense of smell had picked up blood and followed it to find his young master within a tree. Worry and fear both came into Sebastian and his eyes portrayed it as if it was a motion picture.<br>Ciel however let out a simple sigh at his butlers over drastic words. Ciel swung his legs over one side of the branch and gazed down to his butler with a grim smile to his lips wanting to taunt his butler in all kinds of ways. Ciel soon leapt from the branch and landed swiftly and elegantly on the balls of his feet before he stood straight and dusted off his outfit and looked to his wound. He hummed lightly at it before lapping his tongue over the still fresh wound.  
>Such an act caused an animalistic response within Sebastian, he had been thinking of doing that same think to his young masters wound but he was far too late. A gentle sigh parted his lips as he bowed his head toward his master and swung his arm out pointing back to the sitting room.<br>"Bocchan please let me treat your wound…"  
>Nodding his head, Ciel walked toward the sitting room once more, Sebastian was close on his heels.<br>Upon reaching the sitting room, Ciel lounged back in a chair and held out his wrist as he looked expectantly up at Sebastian. Kneeling beside his master, Sebastian rolled up the sleeve of the younger males' shirt delicately before he removed his pure white gloves so they wouldn't get stained. His gentle yet strong fingers brushed over the creamy skin of Ciels arms as if he were to break at the slightest jolt. Instead, the only jolt that Ciel got was from the feel of the sweet fingers grazing his skin.

Allowing the antiseptic to seep into the wound and then lightly bounding it in a bandage, Sebastian was gentle and swift with the taming of Ciels wounds, if he ever got any. Raising his wounded arm to look up at the bandage, Ciel gazed at it and frowned slightly, inside, he could feel as if something was changing within him, something was stirring and causing him to feel a little… nauseous. A petty sigh came from Ciels lips as he ignored the feeling and crossed one of his legs over the other, resting his elbow on the arm rest and his head in his hand, Ciel gazed up at Sebastian. Sebastian idly stared back, still kneeling before his master until he was dismissed, though, Ciel was thinking of a way to pay Sebastian back as he gazed at him. Soon a sly smirk came to Ciels lips as he leaned forward and lightly ran the fingers of his un-injured hand down Sebastian's cheek, seeing him visibly shudder at the contact. Ciel hummed lightly and leaned closer, whispering within a slightly raspy and heat filled voice, Ciel spoke directly into Sebastian's ear.

"I know… How to repay you Sebastian… I also know… We will both enjoy it immensely."


	3. Forbidden Temptation

A week after the incident that happened in the tree, Ciel had been acting weird. Usually he would be in his office doing paperwork and would always get it done, but as it reached the afternoons and he felt the warmth of the sun he began dozing off and having naps. He started acting more and more like a cat making him wonder what the hell was wrong. Then he remembered the blue kitten that had bitten him, and how the kitten seemed to have intelligent eyes. Once again within his majestic library, Ciel was scanning the row of folklore until he came upon a certain book, _'Mystical Creatures and their curses'_. For some reason it caught his eye and Ciel pulled it off to look through it when he froze on the spot. Every muscle in his body became stiff and tense, his blue eye and widened in shock at what he was staring at. The page he had stopped on had a picture. A picture of the very same kitten he had seen in the tree. It was called a Nekolite. Basically it would pick a worthy vessel and inject it with its DNA allowing it whether it be human or another species, to become cat-like and have cat like features such as; Ears, tail, eyes, senses and attitude. Ciel never thought that such a thing could exist!  
>"What?! Is this possible?!"<p>

Ciel was in utter shock, he had been infected by a mystical creature for no real reason! Hearing his masters cry, Sebastian drifted into the library and was by his masters side with his award winning smile gracefully upon his lips.  
>"Bocchan… is something the mat-…"<br>Noticing the book that Ciel held, Sebastian had his brows furrowed slightly in frustration, _'Oh dear…'_ Sebastian thought to himself, a light sigh parting his lips as he took the book from within his masters frozen grasp and tucked it under his own arm, forcing a smile to his lips. 

"Bocchan… come I have made you Rose Tea with soft, red berry cake~"  
>Trying his best to snap his young master out of his shocked state, Sebastian lightly placed a hand to the younger males back and guided him out of the library and into his sitting room while placing the book on the table to pour his master his tea.<br>Ciel was still in utter shock, he couldn't believe it, and he was to become like a cat in human form. An irritated and shaky sigh came from Ciels lips as he sat there and watched the tea be poured into his cup. With his now acute senses, the smell was overwhelming. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Ciel turned his head away when the tea cup was held out to him. Sebastian's eyebrows raised in slight surprise at his Bocchan's refusal of Rose Tea. 

"Bocchan… Does it not suit your tastes?"  
>Hearing the slight confusion within Sebastian, Ciel let out a soft huff, a hint of a pout coming to his features before he was completely composed once more. He looked over at Sebastian and saw how confused he was about Ciels refusal of Rose Tea when he used to adore it so much so for its colour.<br>"Sebastian… The scent… it's too strong"  
>Realizing what he was saying, Ciel himself felt surprised, he had loved the scent that Rose Tea gave off but now, it was too much for him to handle. A petite sigh came from Ciels slightly parted lips as he placed his fingers to his temples, the scent was giving him a headache for no real reason. Maybe it was because he was becoming more cat-like?<p>

"Sebastian… have I been… acting oddly these past few days?"  
>Bringing it up casually, Ciel hoped that it would seem like just a normal question, however Ciel was nervous deep inside him, he could tell that he had been acting different and it was even the simplest things like feeling drowsy or even his sense of smell and hearing increasing over time.<br>"Yes Bocchan… You had seemed… Out of the weather but I thought nothing of it. Now however…"  
>Letting his sentence drift off, Sebastian closed his eyes in silence as he placed down the delicate china tea cup onto the tray with the tea pot and slice of cake, Sebastian bowed his head toward Ciel as if he was apologizing. <p>

"Bocchan… I have noticed at night as you slept… that you had obtained… a more cat like figure. Such as you had onyx ears and a tail and were…. Purring"  
>Hearing such details caused Ciels eyes to widen in shock. He let out a low growl, very much like a cat as he rose to his feet and his body became tense like a cat raising their hackles.<br>"What did you not speak of this sooner?!"  
>The more outraged Ciel become he more he felt his will leave his body against the changes within him. Soon enough, as if out of nowhere onyx ears popped up from beneath his dark silky hair and a thin tail slipped out from beneath his clothing on his lower back.<p>

Feeling the extra weight behind him, Ciel looked back and his cheeks flushed crimson, he knew of Sebastian's love for cats and knew that this would most like bring him trouble.  
>Indeed it would. Sebastian was staring down at his young master as if perfectly composed however inside he was becoming riled up with his desire to touch and feel such features upon his young masters' body as if it was the most natural thing to do.<p>

Having completely forgotten his young master's anger, Sebastian stepped forward almost absent-mindedly and reached a gloved hand out to those twitching onyx ears atop of Ciels head. Feeling the warmth through his gloved hand, Sebastian allowed his emotions to take over and a tint of pink to come to his cheeks. _'Ah~ so soft… so fluffy~'_, Sebastian thought as he stroked his delicate fingers over the ears feeling them twitch and shift beneath them.  
>Ciel however was having a completely different reaction to the touch. Ciel had watched almost impatiently, before he felt the fingers delicately touch at his ears. A slight pant came to his lips and his cheeks remained a soft crimson dusted across Ciels pale cheeks. A purr began to be admitted from Ciels lips and his head automatically tilted into the hand on his ears.<p>

"S… Sebas…tian~"  
>Speaking in a voice that was weak and vulnerable tone of voice, Ciel couldn't stop the stuttering that had come forth. Ciels body was trembling, his body reacting to the gentle touch and stroking of his sensitive ears. Not believing such a feeling, Ciel couldn't stop himself from automatically pressing up into the hand that was causing heated shocks to invade his tiny frame.<br>Sebastian however was relishing in his Bocchan's reactions as they continued, meaning he had some control over his precious master. Sebastian allowed his body to lean closer to Ciel and reached behind him to allow his contract hand to wrap around the tail and instantly felt the tension in Ciels body escalate.

Many feelings flooded Ciels mind and body, he was tense, unsure what to do, yet he was hot almost like a cat in heat the more his sensitive appendages were touched and played with. A cat-like mewl left Ciels lips as his knees quivered and soon he leaned up into Sebastian and his lean strong body and rubbed his head against his chest unable to rest the growing temptation inside him. Ciel allowed his body to be overcome with heat and an urge very much like the one he desired after he consumed a soul. Seeing the submissive, Sebastian didn't hesitate as he lifted the young male into his arms and swiftly left the sitting room and toward Ciels majestic bedroom complete with a Queen sized soft bed to the left, a glorious sitting arrangement to the right and a walk in wardrobe right of the bed and a large bathroom suite on the left of the bed. Casually strolling in, Sebastian placed Ciel upon the bed and looked over his young master and saw the cat like features combined with the submission and the sense of need aroused a sense of primal instinct within Sebastian.

Seeing such a reaction from his trusty demon, Ciel felt his own instincts react to the demonic and yet lust filled look within Sebastian and his usual stoic gaze. As if to tempt his dear butler further, Ciel undid his ribbon and let it float to the floor and removed his waist coat to expose the pure white shirt beneath and the hidden temptation Sebastian always thought of. As if spurred on, Sebastian let out a growl and basically ripped the thin piece of cloth from Ciels petite frame to expose his untainted chest and all its glory.

Ciel had let out a heated gasp as the cloth just seemed to disappear from his chest and expose his pale skin. His sensitive nubs were perked from the heat his body felt meaning that they were extra sensitive. Seeing such a sight only encouraged Sebastian as he grabbed Ciels tiny wrists easily in one hand and forced Ciel to lay on his back, his hands now pinned above his head. Ciel grunted lightly in surprise before a sweet heated sound came from his lips.

Sebastian had casually lowered his sweet lips to lock around one of Ciels perked nubs and began to lap his tongue against it. Ciel had started to let out heated gasps and his chest hand automatically arched up into the tongue flicking a sensitive part of his body. Wiggling up against Sebastian, Ciel felt himself almost want to beg for more as the tongue began to lap faster up against the nub making a loud sound to come to Ciels lips.  
>"A... Ah!... Sebastian… N-not there… It's sensitive!"<br>Trying to stop Sebastian from attacking that spot, but it wouldn't work, not when Ciels tone of voice was conflicting his words by sounding heated and needy. Sebastian ignored the words and only continued, but soon he began sucking on the nub, his free hand began rubbing the other between his fingers.

More pants and heated groans came from Ciels lips as he felt even more pleasure consumed his body as he felt the other older male take his free hand and run it down his stomach causing his whole body to buck up at the feel. This action brought a sly grin to Sebastian's lips as he reached Ciels pants and basically pulled them off completely to expose all his exotic body. Seeing such a sight made Sebastian pause. He took in every detail casually which made Ciel fluster and his ail flicked up and lightly brushed along Sebastian's cheek to draw his attention. 

Ciel sat up then and wrapped his arms around the demon butlers neck and pulled him down to lock their lips in a deep heated kiss, their tongues instantly connecting and moving together. While he had Sebastian distracted by the heated kiss, Ciel before removing Sebastian's articles of clothing. Once he had exposed Sebastian's bare chest, Ciel stopped and ran his fingers over it feeling the contours of his body before tugging at Sebastian's pants with a growl. A growl in response came from Sebastian as he tugged away his pants to have his body exposed also. Though the second that he saw the length of Sebastian Ciel froze from utter shock and heat. He didn't think that Sebastian could be so big and it only aroused him further.

"Sebastian… How… can you be so…"  
>Ciel let the sentence drift off, his eyes now glued to the new surprise that Sebastian had kept hidden. His only response was a sly grin coming from Sebastian and the way he had moved Ciels petite hand to cup around his hard shaft. Instantly tensing at the feel of the heated shaft within his hand, Ciel slowly composed himself and curled his fingers around it and began to stroke it, allowing himself to look up in hopes that Sebastian was enjoying it.<p>

Indeed he as, Sebastian let out a heated groan as he felt those innocent fingers curled around his shaft and stroking him so casually was pure bliss.  
>"Ah~ Bocchan… Your fingers feel good~"<br>Hearing that Sebastian enjoyed it only encouraged Ciel and he began to move his hand faster before he saw Sebastian raise a now ungloved hand and held out fingers for Ciel to suck upon making him freeze. He knew what they were for and leaned forward and began sucking eagerly on those fingers allowing himself to get into it before they were pulled back.

A heated pant came from Ciel as he watched Sebastian spread out his legs causing him to whine in embarrassment and his tail to flick about. But soon that all changed as he felt something prodding his virgin entrance before slipping in making Ciels body buck and twitch from the twinge of pain before the warmth flooded him.  
>"Haa~…"<br>Allowing Ciel to get accustomed to the feel of the finger, Sebastian smiled and soon began to move his finger up against those tight walls making his insides twitch harder.

Ciel grunted, his face tight with the slight pain before he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the feel of something moving inside him. Sebastian took this as a sign and moved it a little harder, his lips moving down to lock around the tip of Ciels now hardened shaft and began to lick along it causing sweet gasps of heat to escape Ciels lips and echo throughout the room. While he was distracted, another finger was slipped inside of Ciels tight hole causing his hips to jerk up at his insides being stretched.  
>"Hng.. Bocchan… if you keep making such hot sounds… I don't think I can stop myself from just taking you"<p>

"Then don't stop! I can't… hold back my urges~"  
>Ciel let out in a pleading tone, his body was already eager and wet for the other and hearing such words only causing more tremors of heat to flood Ciels body. Sebastian nodded his head at Ciels command and soon shifted himself up to hover above Ciel and gazed into his eyes.<br>"Bocchan… Only let me see you like this… "  
>Nodding, Ciel hummed as he felt their lips lock together once more and Ciel wrapped his arms up around him holding him close to continue their sweet kiss. What Ciel didn't notice was that Sebastian was positioning the head of his shaft up against Ciels virgin hole while lifting his legs up to wrap around his waist.<p>

Soon a loud cry echoed throughout the room as Ciel felt Sebastian pushed into him slowly making his body jerk up and grow tense at the pain he felt. Sebastian whispered sweet nothings into Ciels ear to relax him making him slip in further, slowly and teasingly which made Ciels tail flick against Sebastian's back.  
>Sebastian chuckled, oh how he loved the looks his master was giving him right now; he was just so eager and adorable all at once. Slipping all the way in now, Sebastian let out a growl at the tight heat he felt, he had to hold himself back from just moving instantly as he could tell that his dear master was in a large amount of pain.<p>

Ciel didn't think that something so large could hurt so much. Ciel was digging his nails into Sebastian's back enough to draw blood and the coppery smell floated into the air. Opening his eyes, the colours of his eyes were different now they were that pinky-red thanks to the smell of blood floating into the air, Sebastian's were the same. Realizing that he was now relaxed, Sebastian bucked his own hips slightly to shift inside Ciel and heard his soft gasp of pain. Sebastian moved slowly allowing him to adjust before he accidently thrusted in a little too hard. But at that thrusted and pleasurable cry came from Ciels lips making him flinch and wiggle. Sebastian liked that reaction and did it again only to have the sound echo throughout the room.  
>"My how lewd my master is~"<p>

Glowering up at Sebastian, Ciel went to reprimand him only to have another heated sound escape his lips, oh god, it felt so good to have the other thrusting inside him. Slamming his lips into Sebastian's, Ciel growled as he bit Sebastian's lower lip and arched up into him urging Sebastian on. No need to ask twice, Sebastian began thrusting willingly, a hand trailed down Ciels chest to wrap around Ciels hardened shaft to stroke him in time with his spurred thrusts.  
>"A-Ah~ S-Sebastian!"<br>Ciel cried out in pleasure, his body becoming slightly damp with a thin sheen of sweat, his breath harsh and labored as he moved his hips up to meet Sebastian's thrusts. Reaching down, Sebastian began stroking on Ciels tail before running a tongue along it making a loud groan come from Ciels petite lips.

Soft pants came from Ciels lips, his body was so sensitive and heated, he couldn't believe his butler was making him feel so hot, especially when his tail was being licked and stroked as it was normal which only sent more pleasure through Ciel. Soon a loud scream came from Ciel and his whole body jerked and spasmed. Sebastian stopped in surprise before he grinned and slammed the same direction only to hear another loud scream.  
>"Yes… right there… Sebastian… Right there!"<br>Ciel cried out and being the faithful butler, Sebastian complied and slammed into that spot over and over watching Ciels body jerk and buck as his sweet bundle of nerves was being slammed into over and over.

Knowing that he didn't have much time left, Ciel tried to hold on as much as he could but the pleasure was too much for him and he couldn't handle it. His hard shaft throbbed within Sebastian's grasp meaning he was nearing his climax. Feeling the young masters body twitching and jerking, Sebastian groaned, he loved it, the thrill of the nearing end and the throbbing insides wrapping around his shaft.  
>"Hng… god Bocchan… you're so hot.. go on… do it… spill your load~"<br>Sebastian coaxed and Ciel froze, the words caused his body to overheat and soon another sweet scream echoed into Sebastian's ears, his walls clenched around Sebastian as his own seed spurted from his shaft causing his body to tremble and his hips to buck, riding out his climax.

Sebastian growled loudly and gripped harshly onto Ciels hips, slamming into those tightening walls over and over until his own body rocked and he shot his load into Ciels backside. He let out a pant and he held onto Ciel as he rocked his hips slowly before he smiled and slowly removed himself, his own body covered in sheen of sweat. Looking down at his master, Sebastian saw the satisfied look and the exhaustion before he lay down beside him and cradled him against his broad chest.  
>"Bocchan… You'll be sore tomorrow… but I promise… it'll get better"<br>Believing in his butlers words, Ciel couldn't stop the goofy smile that came to his lips as he nuzzled his face against Sebastian's chest and curled his hands into fists up against his chest.  
>"Hm… perverted butler~"<br>Speaking in a teasing tone, Ciel was feeling really sleepy and was already drifting off. Sebastian smiled a soft smile at his master's words and kissed his head as he pulled the ruffled blankets over them and whispered into his drowsy masters ear;

"Bocchan… I vow for all eternity… to be by your side… no matter what happens~"


	4. Demonic Awakening

After such an intense night of heat and pleasure, Ciel was still dozing off when he felt the sun warm up his room and spread across his soft features. Groaning lightly as he shifted slightly beneath the crimson comforter, Ciel felt a throbbing back within his hips and slowly opened his eyes to remember every detail of the night before. His cheeks turned a scarlet colour as he sat up in surprise and looked down to see bruises on his hips where Sebastian held him and a few love bites along his neck. The only thing that he didn't see was Sebastian. A hint of disappointment came to his features, he had wanted to see a sleeping Sebastian, but he knew that Sebastian was always an early rising. Slowly gathering himself up and rising to his feet feeling the amount of the intense pain run up his spine.

"Ow… Damn I didn't think it would hurt so much"  
>Ciel hissed as he rubbed his lower back and realizing he still had his ears and tails out which caused a sigh to come to his lips, he had a feeling they wouldn't disappear for a long time.<br>Sebastian as always had woken up early and had taken in his little nekos sleepy face before he moved away from the bed and cleaned up the bedroom quickly before he moved out of his master's room. He had a shower before he dressed in his usual butler attire and had continued down to the kitchen to start making his masters breakfast. Hearing his master shuffle about upstairs in pain, Sebastian felt a little guilty since he was the cause of the pain.

Getting the scent of delicious food after he had taken a shower and lazily dressed himself in a crimson shirt, black shirts and a simple black waist coat, Ciel wondered down to the kitchen yawning, his hair was a mess and his hips were throbbing in pain.  
>"Sebastian… what are you making today?"<br>Sounding sleepy and yet harsh, Ciels eyebrows were pulled in a frown with a hint of pain meaning that his hips were causing him grief.  
>"Bocchan I am making a traditional Japanese breakfast… I notice you're in pain… here take this~"<br>Holding out a couple of pale blue pills in his gloved hand, Sebastian passed a glass of water to Ciel who was looking skeptical. He hesitated before he soon popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them before taking a few gentle sips of the water.

"Ugh! What were they?!"  
>Tasting something disgusting, Ciel coughed from the taste and wiped his lips before he looked up at Sebastian who was merely smiling a tight smile.<br>"Painkillers... they will help with the pain in your hips"  
>Flinching at such words, Ciel allowed his cheeks to redden before he sighed and nodded his head before he turned and left the kitchen, calling out to his butler that he would be in the sitting room awaiting his morning tea.<p>

Bowing his head as his young master wondered off out of the kitchen, Sebastian watched him leave with a hint of worry filling up his eyes, he'd never seen his master in so much pain before and it was all his fault, making him wonder if he should have gone easier on him. A light sigh came from his Sebastian's lips as he knew that the next time that they get so intimate he would go easier on him so that he wasn't in so much pain the next day. Well at least that is if they end up getting intimate again, that thought alone was enough to make worry fill up Sebastian even more. He knew that he shouldn't get himself too attached to his master, after all they were still demons and they had many enemies that his master didn't know of. But having spent so much time with Ciel, Sebastian couldn't stop a protective nature growing inside him.

Not knowing of his butlers conflictions, Ciel lounged in his sitting room watching the garden and hearing the soft tweeting of birds singing their happy songs. Some cat like instincts grew inside of Ciel as he wondered out into the garden taking in the scents and sounds of the birds, hunting instincts taking over as he ventured further into the shadows of the trees. His pupils turned into slits like that of a cat as a low rumble came from his chest as he crouched down ready to pounce. However another sound took his attention and he felt his ears perk as he looked around casually and got an even more alluring scent. What he didn't know, was that it was catnip and he was being drawn into danger.

Sebastian, being unaware of the danger his young master was in, was casually preparing a sweet tea for his master in hope that it would appease to the maters tastes now that he was more sensitive to his senses. Ciel on the other hand was following the scent deeper into the shadows of the trees away from the safety he had grown accustomed to. Soon out of shock he let out a cry as his hands were grabbed and he was yanked into a cage and locked inside. He was about to cry out when he was suddenly hit in the stomach and his vision went hazy, black spots filled his vision before he slumped against the cage as it was lifted and carried away with an unconscious Ciel.

Just finishing his preparations, Sebastian heard the slight cry his master let out and had dashed to the sitting room to find that Ciel was no later in it. He looked to the open door and followed his master's path while looking around.  
>"Bocchan! Bocchan where are you?!"<br>Sebastian cried out but got no response and his eyes sharpened into slits knowing that his master was in danger. He saw the signs of a struggle and knelt to the ground lightly touching the shifted dirt and let out a sigh.  
>"Oh Bocchan… I warned you to be careful"<p>

Having no idea where he was going, Ciel opened his eyes many hours later to find he was surrounded by darkness but he was still moving, he could feel the slight swaying motion. He noticed he was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were also bound. He grunted and tried to break lose but he heard a rough voice call out to him.  
>"Shut up in there! Next time we won't be so gentle with you!"<br>Huffing at the voice, Ciel hissed as he once again tried to break free when he suddenly felt whatever he was in move into a stop and car doors open and slam shut. It wasn't long before he was dragged out of the vehicle and thrust into a musky and dank smelling place where he heard more people speaking in hushed tones.

Feeling eyes watching him as he was forced to walk through the dank smelling place, Ciel was soon forced to stop as he heard the creaking of a large heavy door before he was thrown inside. He hit the concrete floor hard before his back slammed into the wall knocking the breath out of him. He hissed and groaned from the sudden pain before he was suddenly un-blindfolded. He blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the stream of like from the open doorway before instantly turning to look at his captors and seeing they were rough, harsh looking men all with the same tattoo on the side of their necks making Ciel think that this was some sort of gang or Yakuza making him frown, slightly, what did they want with him of all people?

"Heh… look at him! So pathetic and weak! Some Nobleman huh… Whoa look at those ears!"  
>The rough man, the one who had told him to shut up grabbed his ears causing a loud cry of pain to come from Ciels lips and the guy jumped back in surprise. He didn't think that they were real and had just tugged them. He hummed as he stepped closer about to do it again when a sharper voice cut off his advance.<br>"Enough! If you hurt the merchandise then you'll be the one to pay!"  
>Shoving away the other ruffians came a well groomed man in a tailored suit and it was clear that he was the leader of this group of ruffians and yet was kind enough not to let any more harm to come from his men.<br>"Well… seems like this one will have many people wanting him"  
>Ciel let out a large growl as the other advanced only causing a smirk to come to the males lips as he crouched in front of him and hummed lightly while gazing at the ear and tail.<br>"My name is Adrian… and you my little neko… Are my merchandise and you shall be sold as a slave"

Ciel tried to lash out and snapped at the other which only caused him to laugh and move backwards glad that he had Ciel tied up. Adrian grinned and licked his lips slowly before he turned and moved away his men following behind before slamming the heavy door shut and locking it. Ciel glared at the closed door as he heard someone stand guard in case he got free. Spitting out blood from his mouth after he felt it welling up from his cheek, Ciel sat back and sighed and smirked lightly.  
>"What an interesting predicament… Now's a good time to test out my new found abilities~"<p>

Unknowing of where his master had been taken, Sebastian was wondering around his mansion thinking of a way that he could find his master ad soon rescue him from the people who had forced him along and most likely caused him pain. Sebastian would have to contact someone to help him but he didn't really like asking for help. Soon he decided that he would do it himself, he knew where his master's scent and he would be able to follow it easily but the problem was meeting the men who had taken his master. If they were normal humans he didn't want to harm them… too much at least.

Preparing himself by getting the best silver cutlery and hiding it on his person, Sebastian ventured out of the mansion knowing no one where dare to enter it. He followed his master's scent with a primal instinct and the feel of the contract symbol burning his hand. He was swift and fast and was soon hidden within the shadows of a large abandoned factory. He could hear many voices inside and a demonic smirk came to his lips, he knew that no one could defeat him and could never stop him from protecting his master.

As the time went on, Ciel was knelt on the cold hard ground; Ciel felt the burning sensation behind his eye patch and knew instantly that his faithful butler was nearby. He smirked as he licked his lips and looked up and whispered a command.  
>"Sebastian… I command you to rescue me"<br>Feeling and hearing his masters command caused a tremble to run through Sebastian's body as he bowed his head and said his reply.  
>"Yes, my Lord"<br>Without hesitation, Sebastian walked causally into the factory causing all the armed men to turn to him and raise their weapons. Such an action didn't even affect Sebastian in anyway.

Ciel could hear the ruckus and the shouts of the men as Sebastian his ever faithful demonic butler appeared seemingly out of nowhere. A demonic grin came over Ciels lips knowing that they didn't stand a chance against his butler. As his guard was distracted, Ciel began to tug at the ropes that bound him before the heavy door creaked open. He froze before he soon heard the rough Adrian guy storm him and yank him up by his hair. A low groan of pain came from Ciels lips as he was dragged from the dank room and out amidst the other gang members. He growled at them and that earned him and fist to the jaw.

Stars swam within Ciels vision as he felt the knuckles connect with his jaw making him sink to his knees.  
>"You slave! Who is he! He isn't normal!"<br>Looking up from the ground beneath him, Ciel gasped as he heard even more cries coming from outside and he knew Sebastian wasn't holding back. He groaned and tugged away from his captors and began to move at a shambling run until he was yanked back and a cold hard dagger was pressed up against his throat causing him to remain still.  
>"You won't get away from him. He'll kill all of you if he has to"<p>

Adrian didn't like the attitude the younger male was taking on and decided to show him a different side of him. He slashed out his dagger and a bright crimson line ran down Ciels cheek and a look of pain came to Ciels features. However the look didn't last long, as Sebastian's voice soon echoed all around them.  
>"How dare you! You marred my Bocchan's face!"<br>Sebastian was seriously pissed. His eyes glowed brightly and an almost dark aura moved around him as if it were a living thing. Stepping forward, Sebastian went straight toward Adrian who still had Ciel at dagger point.

However, as Sebastian got closer there was a deafeningly loud _**BANG BANG BANG**_. Everyone froze, and Ciels eyes widened as crimson liquid ran down Sebastian and his clean outfit. Sebastian's eyes were slightly wide in shock and despair as he realized someone had shot at him and hit vital points. Ciels face was distorted with fear as he watched his beloved butler sink to his knees before him collapsing down face first. That… set Ciel off.

_**"SEBASTIAAAAAN!"**_

Ciel cried out in a fit of rage and fear causing a burst of dark, ominous energy to fly from his small frame and wrap around everything and everyone. It was suffocating thick and heavy and yet so very cold. Ciels eyes glowed that same demonic colour and his bonds fell from his hands, he was no longer innocent Ciel. He was a demonic Prince of Darkness.


End file.
